


Big Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [69]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t entirely about hearing a mediocre cover band play.  It’s about Emily and I spending time together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. I've been on a run in this universe and I'm really enjoying it. Every character in this story has been on Criminal Minds sometime in the last seven seasons.

“This is such an awesome thing to do.” Emily laughed as she wrapped her braids around her head and put them under a stocking cap.

“I don’t get to indulge in the fun.” Zoë said as she added pink sparkly lip gloss.

“Why would you want to?” Megan asked. “You have a gorgeous head of red hair.”

“My mom told me recently that my dad was a ginger. It’s the most she's ever said about him since he bolted when I was three. Maybe he's Ron Howard…nah, there would be bigger child support checks.”

“Don’t even get me started on child support checks.” Megan rolled her eyes before adding more liquid eyeliner.

“Can I come in?” there was a knock on the nearly closed bathroom door.

“No Ashley.” Emily gently answered. “It’s already kinda crowded in here.”

“Can Spencer and I stay and play on the bed?”

“That’s fine. But don’t play with my earrings, OK?”

“We won't, I promise.” the phone in the bedroom rang and the eight year old bum rushed it. “I’ll get it! Hello.”

“Hey is Emily there?”

“She's in the bathroom, who’s calling please?”

“This is Jonny.”

“Hi Jonny, it’s Ashley!”

“Hey kid, I need you to give Prentiss a message for me. Are you ready?”

“I'm ready.”

“OK, tell her that we’re heading to Russ’ place and I've got a few tee shirts so he doesn’t look like he’s in the AV club. Also tell her don’t forget the I.D. for him or the consequences could be dire.”

“I’ll remember.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” Ashley nodded. “I’ma hang up and go tell her right now.”

“Great. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Ashley hung up the phone and went running into the bathroom. She got the bad look from Emily, which meant she’d done something wrong.

“Ashley Seaver, did we not have the conversation about the importance of knocking on doors?”

“We did but I have a message from Jonny and I don’t wanna forget it.”

“Give me the message please.”

“He said we’re heading to Russ’ place and has some tee shirts so he doesn’t look like he's in AV club. And he said don’t forget the I.D. or the consequences could be tired.”

“Tired?” Zoë raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s what he said?”

“I told him that I would remember it and I did.” Ashley said. “The consequences would be tired.”

“Thank you Ashley.”

“You're not mad at me, are you Emily?” she asked.

“No. But tomorrow we’ll have another discussion about knocking.”

“OK.”

She smiled, turned around, and skipped out of the bathroom.

“She's a trip.” Zoë laughed.

“Oh yes she is.” Emily nodded.

“Are you ready, Emily?” Megan asked as she checked her look in the mirror once more.

“Yeah, let’s do it. This is gonna be so awesome.”

***

“I'm not thrilled about going.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror.

“Why? We’re just going to hear some music.” Hotch said.

“If we were going to a hall or a concert venue that might be fun. Emily and I have gone to concerts before. This is a little different. This is a bunch of underage kids using illegal identification to go to a bar and hear a band play. And I know Anderson hooked Emily, and you, up with I.D.”

“Well the club is actually 18 and over, 21 to drink so we’re not that much underage. I do this for Megan. She loves going out and partying. She doesn’t love it all the time but she handles my things and I handle hers. Relationships are about compromise.”

“Tell me about it.” Jason rolled his eyes. He walked into the master bedroom. “Do I look like a geek?”

He was dressed in blue jeans and a thin, black, v-neck sweater. Black and white shell-toed Adidas were on his feet. Hotch had on the same sneakers with blue jeans and a white button down shirt that he didn’t tuck in.

“You look good. I'm glad you're coming tonight. It can be a little overwhelming for me when I'm with the Scooby Gang. Having to be super boyfriend and super brother isn’t easy. And if the girls start drinking…”

“It’s a nice way to tell me I'm really not holding up my end of the bargain.”

“Oh Jason, I wasn’t…” Hotch tried to find the words but couldn’t.

“It’s OK, Hotch, because you're right. Emily knows that we’re not into some of the same social things. She always respects my right to stay home. Still, relationships are about compromise. This isn’t entirely about hearing a mediocre cover band play. It’s about Emily and I spending time together as a couple. I'm looking forward to that.”

“It’s also about keeping an eye on Coop.” Hotch replied.

“It’s definitely about keeping an eye on Coop. Is he coming over here to ride with us?”

“He's with Jonny, Vickie, and Russ tonight. I think there's a chance Andi Swann might show up tonight. When Sliced Cheese comes to town it’s a big deal and word spreads fast.”

“Who’s Andi Swann?” Jason asked.

“She's another senior; she and Coop have been on a few dates. We have computer class together…she’s smart and nice.”

“Are you sure I look OK, Hotch?”

“You're the only one over 18 and you're worried about how you look.”

“That’s not why I'm worried. Anyway, worried is surely the wrong word.”

“Then what's up?”

“I just don’t want to look like a dork. I know there are going to be lots of older, cool guys there tonight. When Emily goes out she always looks amazing. I'm sure there will be guys there who want to chat her up. I just want to look good enough to have her on my arm.”

“I know that feeling.” Hotch nodded. “You really look good.”

“Thanks.” Jason smiled. He turned out the bathroom light and they left the bedroom. “Let’s get this over with.”

“That won't be for a couple of hours now.”

Both boys grinned as they walked down the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the girls. Hotch gasped, at least he thought he did. He was frozen at the bottom of the stairs while Jason stood a step above him.

“What the what?” Jason rubbed his eyes.

“We thought it might be fun to switch places.” Megan said smiling.

“Um…”

“Do you mean like _The Parent Trap_ or something else?” Hotch asked. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Just for one night.” Emily said. “We’re gonna see how the other half lives.” She walked up to Jason, taking his hand and helping him off the last step. Poor Hotch looked like a little blow would knock him over. “It’s just a wig.” She spoke softly. “We’re just having a little fun.”

“OK.” Jason nodded dumbly. His senses were starting to come back. He liked it and didn’t like it at the same time. Hotch still seemed to be boggled. “I think we’re both in shock, that’s all.”

“Emily’s going to test the blondes have more fun theory.” Megan said. “How do I look with raven hair, Aaron?”

“You look as beautiful as you always do.” he managed a smile. “I love your dress.”

Megan spun around in her purple mini-dress and leather high heel boots. It was a chilly night but she didn’t care. She was wearing a black, chin-length bob wig, extra eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. Emily, on the other hand, wore a denim skirt, grey baby doll tee with an iron on silhouette of a woman, and her trusty black boots. Her blonde wig was shoulder length, parted on the side, and straight.

“C'mon guys, we better boog.” Emily said. “We’re meeting the rest of the gang there and I have Russ’ I.D.”

“The new hair won't be a problem with us trying to get in, will it?” Hotch asked. He grabbed his jacket, and Megan’s, from the closet.

“Practically every bouncer in the city knows us.” His girlfriend replied. “I think we’ll be OK.”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “By the way, Zo, you look great too.”

“Thanks Jason.” She smiled. Zoë went for the simple blue flare jeans, thin orange and red sweater, and motorcycle boots. Her dark auburn hair was in two plaits and she wore black rectangle rim glasses like Lisa Loeb.

“Yeah Zoë,” Hotch smiled as they left the house. “You look awesome.”

“I appreciate how sweet you guys are. A friend of mine is meeting us at The Dungeon later so no third wheel for me tonight.”

“Hey, none of that third wheel junk.” Emily put her arm around Zoë as they climbed into the backseat of the Woody. “You're with me, babe.”

“I'm the third wheel tonight, Zoë.” Jason said.

“We’re still happy that you came.” Zoë said.

“I know I am.” Emily massaged his shoulders as he started the ignition. “Sliced Cheese is a phenomenon that everyone should experience.”

Jason smiled, doubting that seriously. The happy glow on Emily’s face was enough to make it worth it. Even though Emily with blonde hair freaked him out, he would do his best to have fun tonight. In the back of his head, where he tried to ignore it, Jason wondered why she and Megan wanted to “switch places” anyway. Driving down the street, glancing at Hotch in the passenger seat, it looked as if his best friend was thinking the same thing.

***

“Oh my God, you look awesome!” Emily practically tackled Russ when she saw him.

“I think I have too much gel in my hair.” he touched the spikes. “And I have no idea who the Wonder Stuff is.” He pointed to his tee shirt.

“I told him I’d forgive him for that.” Jonny said.

“They're a cool band…I’ll let you borrow one of my tapes. You look great, Russ.”

“I just want to fit in.” Russ replied.

“Let me just say that we love you just the way you are.” Zoë said. “We just needed to make sure you got into the club tonight.”

“I know Zoë.” He managed a smile. “Thanks for that.”

“Here's your I.D.” Emily pulled it out of her purse. “Memorize it while we’re in line. The bouncers are cool, and we’re regulars, but they occasionally like to trip people up.”

“OK.” Russ nodded as he looked it over. He was now Stephen Greenblatt, age 20. His Webster Street address put him somewhere smack in the middle of Rock Creek Cemetery. Well that was eerie. He put it in his back pocket. “I got it.”

“He’s a speed reader.” Emily smiled at Jason. “Oh shit, introductions. Russ Goldman, this is my boyfriend Jason Gideon.”

“I remember you from Georgetown Day.” Russ shook his hand. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too.” Jason didn’t remember him from high school but if he was in Emily’s class he was two years behind.

“I can't believe you came out tonight, Jason.” Coop said. “Sliced Cheese doesn’t seem like your thing.”

“I'm here for Em.” He slipped his arm around her waist for emphasis.

“He just wanted to make sure blondes didn’t have too much fun tonight.” Emily replied laughing. She gave him a squeeze. She knew he was trying but still had trouble with Coop.

“I'm loving the hair Prentiss.” Coop said. “It’s got bad girl written all over it. And Megan with black hair…meow!”

“I brought my camera tonight if you want to record this for all time.” Russ said.

“Prentiss as a blonde has got to be historically preserved.” Vickie said.

“I think tonight is going to be something everyone can enjoy.” Megan said. “Are you ready, Aaron?”

“I'm suddenly a little frightened.” He held her hand, smiling and showing his dimples.

***

“Good news!” Jonny and Vickie came back from the bar carrying beer for everyone. “Rory’s at the bar tonight…she’s giving us two rounds.”

“Awesome!” Coop took his beer. “I love that girl.”

“You love all girls.” Zoë said.

“Not true…OK, a little true.”

“Mmm hmm,” Emily laughed.

“I shouldn’t be teased for being a loving human being.” Coop defended himself. “There needs to be more people like me in this world.”

“Round 2 is on me.” Emily said.

They all cheered and Jason looked at her.

“Do you have the money for that?”

“I'm good.” She smiled.

“What are we drinking to?” Megan asked. She wasn’t a big beer drinker but they were lucky to get anything tonight. And it was at least 20 minutes before the band came on so she could drink them back fast, hoping for at least a buzz.

“Lets drink to Russ’ first night out on the town.” Hotch said.

“To Russ!” they all exclaimed, cheering and drinking beer.

“Does anyone want a little candy?” Vickie grinned as she pulled a baggie out of her purse.

“Candy and beer don’t mix well.” Jason mumbled.

“Its not candy.” Emily told him. She saw his face change and tried to ignore it. She didn’t want him judging her friends for what teenagers all over the country did. She did it sometimes but damn sure wasn’t going to tonight.

“Oh hell yeah.” Coop held out his hand and she gave him a pill.

Zoë took one and so did Megan. Emily declined, along with Jason, Russ, and Hotch. Vickie and Jonny took theirs and she put them back in her purse.

“Beware of dry mouth, folks.” Vickie said as she swallowed hers with a beer chaser. “Hydrate, hydrate, hydrate.”

“What is that?” Hotch asked before Megan swallowed it.

“Ritalin…it’s not a real drug. It’s just a temporary high. I won't take it if you don’t want me to, Aaron.”

Hotch was torn. He was anti-drug altogether. He knew Megan didn’t do many drugs, at least not in his presence and they were always together. He also knew when she went out she loved the whole experience. So he relented. He would just keep an eye on her. She kissed him, popped the pill, and let the party begin.

“I love you.” she leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Just don’t jump out of a moving car or my window tonight.” he replied. “And I love you too.”

“Zoë!”

They all turned when they heard her name. Her whole face lit into a smile as she held up her arm.

“Hey!”

He walked over to the group and gave Zoë a kiss on the cheek. They were all a little taken aback, especially Emily. Who was this dude kissing her best friend; she thought she and Zoë shared everything.

“Guys, this is my friend Evan Abby. Evan this is Emily, Jason, Aaron, Coop, Megan, Jonny, Vickie, and Russ.”

“It’s nice to meet you guys. Zoë told me a lot about you and I've been looking forward to this.”

“She didn’t tell us anything about you.” Emily said. “Where did you two meet?”

“We take the same train in the morning.” Evan said. “It took me almost a month to drum up the courage to talk to her.”

“Evan’s a sophomore at Georgetown majoring in Environmental Science. Someday he’ll find a way to stop and possibly reverse the effects of global warming.” 

Emily couldn’t believe how big Zoë’s smile was. She would have to interrogate her thoroughly when they got back to her house tonight. He was a real cutie pie with sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a goatee. He had a nice smile and seemed into Zoë.

“How did you get beer?” Evan asked.

“We’re regulars around here.” Jonny said. “We know a dude.”

“Well the next round is on me.” Evan said.

“I got the next one.” Emily replied. “But you can have Round Three.”

“Round three it is.” He smiled as he put his arm around Zoë’s shoulder.

Coop leaned to whisper in Emily’s ear. “Do you know this dude?”

“Not a bit.”

“It’s not like Zoë to keep things from us.”

“Everyone has to have something for themselves, Coop.”

“Yeah, but not something like this. Dude needs to be interrogated, water boarded, something. He’s dating our best friend and we didn’t even know.”

“Water boarded?” she glanced at him. “Are you serious?”

“All I'm saying is something like that. Maybe not literally water boarded but something to make him talk. Are you down with asking him a million questions?”

“Oh yeah. I got your back.”

“Cool.” 

They bumped fists and then Emily turned back to smile at Jason. She reached for him and Jason put his arms around her. He was only going to have one beer tonight; he was driving. It looked like Emily might have at least three and with Zoë’s new friend possibly being of age, who knew what else. This was why he usually stayed home. 

He didn’t know if he liked seeing her do things he just didn’t agree with. She wasn’t an adult; she was legally emancipated…could do many things she felt like it. But the idea of her being hurt made him want to scream for all of this to stop. Instead he just held her, drank the gross beer, and kept the smile on his face.

***

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys were out here.” Hotch walked onto the back porch. Jason and Emily were sitting together on the swing.

“Is everything alright?” Jason asked.

“Oh yeah, I was just double checking everything and about to lock up. I left Megan upstairs. She's lying naked in bed singing Seals and Croft. I didn’t even know she knew any Seals and Croft songs. I can't believe I just told you guys she was naked.” Hotch closed his eyes and sighed. “How long do you think she could be at it?”

“Vickie’s Ritalin has a four to five hour shelf life on its high.” Emily replied. “She might be asleep when you get back up there.”

“Good to know.” He nodded. “I'm surprised that Sliced Cheese was pretty good tonight. They reminded me how much I liked Bon Jovi once.”

“I know right?” Emily smiled. “I really do love when they come to town. And best of all, Russ had a great time. It was so cool to see him singing along and enjoying himself.”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll leave you guys alone.”

“We’ll lock up Hotch.” Jason said.

“Right. Goodnight, guys.”

“Goodnight.” Emily got up from the swing and kissed his cheek. She could see his slight blush but didn’t think Jason could.

Jason smiled as she sat back beside him and cuddled in his arms. This was his favorite part of the evening. And they would definitely be sharing a bed tonight since Zoë was sleeping in hers. There would probably only be limited hanky panky. Jason didn’t feel comfortable doing that when Emily was intoxicated. She ended up drinking four beers tonight with her friends.

“You didn’t enjoy yourself, did you?” she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“The music wasn’t that bad. The club wasn’t really my thing but it was interesting to see you with your friends.”

“I know you don’t like the drinking and the drugs. I can justify it all I want but it’s not your thing. It’s never going to be your thing and that’s OK with me.”

“Do you do that? When you hang out without me do you do drugs, Emily?”

“No.” she lied. “Well…yes. Jason, I'm not perfect. Sometimes I do things because I'm looking for a different experience. I'm young and I don’t think experimenting is always a bad thing. But when I experiment it’s only with people I trust and never when I had to come home and be with my family. I don’t want you to think differently about me because of that. It doesn’t change me.”

“Whatever I think about drinking and drugs, I’m always going to love you. I wish you wouldn’t but I have to trust you. That was what was so hard about being out tonight I think. I know you were there to have a good time but I kept thinking about all the possible dire consequences.”

“Dire.” She laughed.

“That’s funny?” he raised his eyebrow.

“No.” Emily shook her head. “It’s just that Jonny called earlier and left a message with Ashley about not forgetting Russ’ I.D. She said that he said the consequences could be tired. He must have said dire and she heard him wrong.”

“Oh.” Jason smiled. “I think your friends are good people and I know you care about them. I also know there are things you and I don’t have in common. But if Sliced Cheese ever comes back to town…count me in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I want us to do things together with your friends. I won't invade your space too much so I’ll just adopt Sliced Cheese.”

“It’s a lovely idea.” She turned and kissed him. Emily liked it so much that she did it again, and again. She smiled when Jason caressed her face. “I'm glad tonight went well. And it’s OK that we don’t have everything in common. That means there are more things to learn and love about each other.”

“I'm not exactly sure I love your affinity for bar hopping.” Jason replied. “But I do understand it. I trust you, your instincts and your intelligence. I'm gonna start a bail money jar though…just in case.”

“Don’t you jinx me, Jason Gideon.” She kissed his nose.

“I’ll bake you a pie with a file in it so you can escape.” He grinned and clucked under her chin.

“Oh, look who has jokes. It's gonna be so cold on your side of the bed tonight.”

“Doubtful…you're horny when you've been drinking.”

“You know me too well. Even if I wanted to deprive you, I don’t want to deprive myself. Hmm, I might have to take matters into my own hands. You can watch though…I don’t mind.”

He laughed then, hugging her. Emily exhaled and held onto him. Jason had done well tonight. He didn’t get too judgmental as her friends got more comfortable and acted crazy. He was the perfect designated driver and even followed Jonny’s hearse back to Russ’ house to make sure his first night out on the town didn’t end in an ER. 

He spent some time having college guy talk with Evan Abby and even sang along when Sliced Cheese played _Here I Go Again_. No, he would never be a party guy but he was her guy. He did things like this for her and if that wasn’t reason enough to love him madly, Emily could come up with a hundred more by morning.

***


End file.
